I Know
by hello.gossipgirl
Summary: Set after 4x13! This will be a two-shot... The first one is what I WANT to happen and the second is what I THINK (and hope) will happen. The second chapter will be longer! So stick with me :)


WARNING: I'm about to spoil, stop reading if you don't want to be spoiled ;)

Synopsis: "Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Tyler find that their attempt to translate the code on the Hunter's Sword is futile without help from Klaus."

Promo and Promo Pic: Klaus looking up at Tyler (it appears to be in Caroline's room, he is on the floor)

That's what you need to know, now read! Hehehe :)

**_I Know..._**

"What do you want?" Klaus was laying on the ground of Caroline's room, bathing in her scent. "Hmm?"

Unfortunately, that dog was here too. "I said, what do you want? You cured her so what do you want-"

Klaus turned his head towards him. "Nothing." Tyler scoffed.

"You wouldn't just heal her with out your revenge-so _what do you want_?"

"Sorry mate-" He looked back to the ceiling. "Not looking for revenge this time."

"I don't get it." Klaus shrugged, as Tyler shook his head. "Did Caroline agree to do something with you again?"

He was scowling at him now. "Not sure I'm following-"

"Did she agree to _do_ anything with you? It wouldn't be the first time- She sometimes lacks self resp-"

In a flash, Klaus had the mutt pinned to a wall. "Are you disrespecting, Caroline?"

"No- I, I just thought that maybe she agreed to do something with you to help a cause, she has already- she agreed to go on date with you-" Klaus gripped tighter.

"You're lucky to have Caroline's loyalty- don't judge her for the sacrifices she made for your Scooby-Doo gang..."

Tyler widened his eyes, coming to some sort of realization. "What?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, mutt?" His anger caused him to grip even tighter.

"You're- you-"He was having trouble choking the words out.

"You love her." Klaus eased his grip, and shoved Tyler to the side.

Something in him couldn't deny the fact, no matter how hard he tried.

"Klaus?"Caroline stopped him in the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Out- of this house-" She placed a hand on his chest and he froze.

"Please- Klaus, we need your help decoding the sword..."

"O-Okay."

_Why was he being so weak? He didn't want to be in this house right now! _

_He wanted to leave, but he couldn't deny her wishes. _

_Why? Right, it's stupid love. _

_A vampire's greatest weakness._

"Just like that?" Caroline laughed lightly, noticing her hand had traveled up slightly, grasping his neck.

"Sorry-" She pulled away quickly, but he was quicker. He caught her wrist before she completely retreated.

As she tensed, he relaxed the grip. "Don't be-"

He pulled her closer, bringing his lips to her ear. As he sighed, her breathing caught.

"Tyler's waiting for you-" She could hear the humor in his voice as she pushed away.

"Thanks?"She scoffed at him, brushing past his shoulder.

After they decoded most of the sword, Tyler left and Klaus was forced to watch them say goodbye.

"Love you, be safe Care."He kissed her, purposefully trying to anger Klaus, which he did.

Caroline caught on and pushed him away with a scoff. "Really, Tyler? Bye."

She closed the door after him and when she turned around, Klaus was gathering his jacket.

"Thanks- for today. Helping us..." He nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Bye, Caroline-"He moved past her heading for the door. "Wait-"

_Again, with the stopping me in my tracks._

"Um, can we talk about it..." "It?" "Klaus, come on. You know what I'm talking about."

"I need to go, Caroline." He tried moving past her again, with no luck.

"No you don't. You just don't want to confront your feelings-"

He growled at her constant all- knowing perception of him. "So we can talk about it?"

"Let me get you some tea-" He pushed her into the door.

"I can't talk about this, Caroline."

"Why not?" His body was pressed into hers so she couldn't move, but he wasn't hurting her.

"Because- Caroline. You don't get it..." He looked away.

"I do, though. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." He tensed at the word love.

"Talk to me, Klaus-" He moved back and she caught _his_ wrist. "Please? At least tell me why...you bit me..."

"I-" He made the mistake of looking at her.

"You said that I wasn't worth talking to, that you would never help me, you pretended to give me a chance, to spend time with me- and I-" She couldn't look at him anymore, her guilt was overwhelming.

"I need to go, Caroline-" She looked up at him, tears falling down her face.

"I told you that you were capable of being saved-" He was dreading this moment.

"And you were lying weren't you? Smart, I'll give you that. Great way to save your own life-"

"What? No, Klaus. I was going to tell you that I meant it, but..." She looked at him in complete vulnerability.

"I need to know if _I_ was right?" Suddenly, Klaus' chest became heavier, it was actually _hard_ to breathe.

"I-" Caroline's breathing hitched as well, eyes filled with... _hope_?

"Please, Klaus-

"I love you."

**So, I have two versions of this story, both based off of 4x14. **

**This one Caroline is OOC, but I couldn't just delete it! **

**The next part I will post will show what I actually think will happen (it is a lot longer). :) **

**I'll put it up today or tomorrow!**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl!**


End file.
